betrayalfandomcom-20200214-history
Cardone
Cardone '''is a town in the province of Ticor in Betrayal in Antara. It is visited in Chapters 2, 4, and 6. Geography Cardone lies on the road between the Imperial bridge to Waterfork in the north and Levosche in the south. Ticoro is also north of Cardone, reached by passing the Waterfork bridge and following the river. Another Imperial bridge, just north of the town, provides access to the province's eastern forests; a Temple of Senaedrin in a dell just south of the bridge; and a Buried Cache by the river near the dell, containing +8 Senwater and Nudberry Roots. Commerce Inn: The Stag's Rack * Amenities: Leg of Lamb, Nudberry Roots, Meat Pies. Rooms are available for 5 burlas per night. * Music: The "Tavern Girl" verse of The Farmer Girl can be heard here. * Eavesdropping: In Chapter 2, self-proclaimed mighty hunters Ostang and LeGrande boast about shooting and wounding a beast which has been howling in the woods for two nights and frightening the locals. The barmaid, Karillon, is not impressed. Shop: Nock and Pull * Archery equipment; the first of only four shops in the game where Bows and Arrows can be bought or sold. As a result, Bows and Arrows cannot be sold until Chapter 2. * Sells: Short Bows, +25 Arrows, +4 Bowstrings, +8 Beeswax. * Buys: all Bows and Arrows. Residents * In Chapter 2, '''Jean Baudet tells the party that the howling beast from the nearby woods ate six of his chickens. Or maybe four, but no fewer than three. * An old woman living next to the Shop warns the party of the terrifying thing that ate Baudet's chickens, adding Mrs. Romaste's account of something at the twins' window at night and her husband finding paw tracks and claw marks outside the next morning. * The "beast", a wounded Grrrlf named Flaar, is in the woods directly north of the Inn. If the party helps him, they receive news and Grrrlf Arrows. * In Chapters 2 or 4, Mage Chilblain, proprietor of Rings & Things, explains that he makes magical rings and offers one for the answer to a riddle: "If the third man is a hunter, and the first one is a smith, ask a child what the second should be given as a gift." If the party brings him the answer, which is found in Ravenne, Chilblain -- a Mercenary Mage -- attacks them. They can find Chain Mail, Rations, a Quarterstaff, and a Shadowring on his body after his defeat. The riddle also appears on a trivia chest in the province's central forest, providing a likely motive for Chilblain's attack. * In Chapters 4 or 6, Jeremiah Krock, an alchemist, complains about the difficulty of turning lead into gold: he's certain his "alchorhythms" are correct, but the corrosive coagulants eat through his furniture. For every 1 Hardening Fluid he is given, the party receives a far more valuable +6 Attractor. Many +6 Attractors can be obtained this way. * In Chapters 4 and 6, a mother worries about her son Par, who enlisted two months earlier to fight the Mehrat. William Escobar encourages her to seek an audience with the Emperor in Ticoro or Antara, who hears petitions from any Imperial subject. * In Chapter 6, upon learning from Naku that Imperial soldiers are seeking the party, William claims to be on the way to Cardone instead of his real destination, Ravenne. Trivia *The miner of Quigley Castle in Aliero recounts several digs in the region, including finding obsidian in Cardone. Category:Betrayal in Antara Category:Places (BIA)